


Who’s Your Daddy?

by Wechtbang



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, One Shot, Passive Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wechtbang/pseuds/Wechtbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Brian can’t get enough of the way Dan calls him “daddy” and has way too much fun playing along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who’s Your Daddy?

Let’s be honest. When Brian had growled out, ‘who’s your daddy’ he hadn’t exactly expected an answer. And no less the one that Danny mewled out. Brian wasn’t nice and he wasn’t gentle when it came to fucking his best friend. He never had been. Ever since Danny finally called him out on his rather obvious sexual harassment during a writing session in Dan’s apartment, things were never the same. That look of frustration and amusement as Avidan finally got the balls to call him on those damned bluffs, “Dude, you keep talking about fucking me and giving me blowjobs and shit. I seriously wonder if you don’t secretly want to. Not that you’d have the balls to do it anyway.”

The look that crossed Dan’s face when Brian spoke was something he wished he would have caught on camera. “Maybe if you weren’t such a bitch about it every time I brought it up I would.” That look, that fucking look just flooded shock and confusion. “Are you fucking serious?” He gaped, lips opening and closing like a fish as he tried to find the right words to describe his shock. Dan swore it was a dream when he realized Brian had pushed him onto the couch and was undoing his pants. A really…really weird dream. He’d never thought of Brian like this, and honestly he never thought Brian (being happily married) would ever go through with it but he was shocked to feel a hand between his legs.

That had been months ago, and Danny had realized how badly he’d missed getting his rocks off with another person. That first night he had become Brian’s bitch, there was that sick part of him that loved it. The fact that his best friend could just give him that…certain look and he’d drop his pants like it was the greatest thing in the world was something he never thought he’d experience. Those looks were normally ones of annoyance or frustration. As if Danny had to push the right buttons to get Brian worked up enough to fuck him. But when he did, Avidan thought he died and gone to heaven. There was never any kissing. Never any cuddling. It seemed Brian saved all of that for Rachel, or maybe he was just not into Danny like that. It kind of hurt but he had to learn to ignore it.. Maybe he’d get it in the future, but he knew better then to ask. He’d have to find his own girlfriend to get true adoration and love. He’d just never expect it from the cold collage professor.

This was almost as good though. Almost. Brian had Danny on his knees on the couch, stretched over the back of it and he stood behind him, finding his height just perfect to sink his hard cock right into him. Brian’s hands latched onto Danny’s wrists, holding them behind his back as the blue fox shirt he wore bunched up around his waist. Danny’s torn jeans were pulled down just enough to expose him to his best friend but leave his thighs still captured by his pants and boxers. Brian was unceremonious when he slicked himself up with the lubricant he’d brought specifically for this reason and buried himself to the hilt into his best friend, hearing him hiss a little.

Danny could feel him get pulled back with each thrust onto Brian’s thick cock, his cheek rubbing roughly against the cloth of the couch. Brian seemed rougher today as he bucked his hips forward and battered that sensitive bundle of nerves inside Danny with his dick. Hard deep thrusts, the kind that battered your nerves and a low growling moan rolling from his chest before he spoke, “Fuck yes. Who’s your daddy.”

He gritted his teeth, panting hard and feeling that shiver that rolled down his spine. That startled look passed over Brian’s features, brows raising when Danny unexpectedly answered, “you are, fuck me Daddy.” The professor stopped, feeling himself twitching inside Dan. The thinner male under him squirmed, pushing himself back. “Don’t stop, please.” Brian drew out slowly, pushing back in hard and smirking.

“Say it again.” The physicist stopped again, waiting until Danny writhed under him again.

“F-fuck me.”

Silence.

“SAY IT!” Brian finally snapped, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling it so he tilted his head back to face the ceiling, “Fuck me Daddy!” Brian thrust forward, sinking back into him. “Good boy.” He picked up the pace, hearing him whimper, mewling swearwords and mixing in Brian’s new found kink into the mix. He released Danny’s hair and breathed out deeply leaning across his back a little and grasping the other male’s cock with a firm hand. Danny had fallen in love with that hard bucking thrust that sank into him every time he said it. Even in those brief moments they’d discovered it, he knew he’d never forget to really use it to his advantage. His hips moved forward to get his length moving in Brian’’s palm. “M-more Daddy. Harder.” He begged, Danny’s toes curled and uncurled in his ratty shoes. It didn’t take much to get him squirming and as Brian stroked his cock under his stomach, he felt his legs quiver. He was nearly there and as he stuttered out, “I’m g-going to c-come Daddy.”

Suddenly, everything stopped. The stroking, Brian’s thrusts and Danny gasped out, whimpering hard. He tried to buck his hips forward to get contact, to move this friend into him but Brian kept his hips tight against him and left him shaking. “Br-Brian please. Please. I’m so close.” He was pleading, lips parting as he curled and uncurled his fingers against his back. “Ask me. Beg for it.” There was a soft breath on the back of Danny’s neck and he broke down completely, “Please Daddy, please let me come. I’m so close.” The words jumbled out of his mouth as he blurted out his plea and Brian drew back, releasing his wrists. He watched him draw his hands up to the cloth of the couch before the physicist bucked hard enough into him, it sent Danny jumbling forward on the couch. There was a strangled cry of pleasure from the skinnier male’s body and in only a few moments, Brian was spilling his seed deep into the male, low growls vibrating in his chest and up his throat before Danny’s sharp yell flew from his lips.

Avidan saw stars, his entire body convulsing a tad as he spilled himself on the couch with little bucks of his hips. His entire body shook as he gripped the couch like it was the only thing keeping him grounded before he finally caught his breath enough to open his eyes and realized Brian had already pulled out of him. The towel they’d thrown down over the couch for just that reason was gone and the other male was sitting with the notebook in his hand, already writing down lyrics. “When you’re done there, we’ve got work to do.” He said with a wave of his pen. Danny sunk down onto the couch, his cock and ass aching, still whimpering softly like he usually did post orgasm.

“Th-thank you Daddy..” he whispered, trembling. Brian stopped writing, looking up at Danny who was half curled up on the couch, half slouched off it, red marks on his exposed ass and his face streaked with sweat, messy hair sticking to his flesh. Brian put the notebook down and leaned over, kissing Danny’s forehead, leaving the skinny male with a faint smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! Hopefully I'll be putting some new stuff up soon. Feel free to check around on Wechtbang on Tumblr for updates. I know its a little short but a couple of them are. This was my first one actually.


End file.
